A Hero's Sacrifice
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: After the Cell Games, Gohan reflects back on his father's death.  Written for my english assignment. lol


**A/N:**** This is a "short story" I wrote for my English assignment last week. And I thought I'd post it up on fan-fiction. I guess it turned out good since I got a A on it. So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own dbz or it's characters, wish I did though! Lol. **

A Hero's Sacrifice

It was late in the afternoon as I walked out deep into the forest where I lived. My family and I live out in the country side where there are very few people if any. So, it is very peaceful and quiet. As I continued to walk to my destination, I could feel the sun shinning down warmly on my face. Then after a couple of minutes walking I finally reached my destination. I was at an open area, where there were a couple trees around me and a waterfall just next to me. This was my favorite place to be at, it was a place that my father had once showed me.

Sitting there I began to think. This world that we live in is a peaceful and wonderful place, full of life and many wonders with its beautiful creations. The Earth, the most beautiful planet in the universe; each day is a blessing filled with happiness, but that all can change in an instant… I can see why my friend Android Sixteen had loved this world so much. Even though he had been created to destroy this planet and anyone who tried to stop him, he went against his original programming and helped us defend it. If only I had listened to my father at that time, he may still be alive…

My name is Son Gohan. I am the son of one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, Son Goku. Unlike most people, we have great powers and strengths thanks to our unique heritage and bloodline. Many times we and our friends have fought against great villains and tyrants threatening Earth. My father had sacrificed himself in a battle against Cell almost six months ago. Every detail and memory of that day is so clear to me still. In that battle I had managed to reach great heights of powers even surpassing Earth's greatest warrior who was my father. And it was all thanks to Android Sixteen, I became that powerful. He had died right in front of me and seeing that gave me new strength.

I could feel it, the power running through me as I stared down that monster, Cell. Even though everyone kept shouting at me to finish him off once and for all, I didn't. I wanted to see him suffer, to make him pay for every horrible thing he had done. And so I did. I toyed with him to my heart's content, but I was a fool to do so. Getting desperate, he activated a self destruct bomb inside of him that was enormous enough to destroy all of Earth. In that instant I had lost all hope, dropping to my knees, head down in shame. Earth was going to be destroyed and it was my entire fault! Then, my father appeared before me. With a smile on his face as he said his final farewells, "You've made me very proud my son, but it's time for daddy to take over." "Dad, what're you..." "Make sure to take care of your mother. You're going to have to tell her I didn't have a choice."

And just like that, my father vanished before my eyes taking Cell with him. He had sacrificed himself to save the Earth.

Looking up to the sky, I wished I could take it all back. If I had only just finished Cell off when everyone told me to, then my dad would still be alive. The thought of it makes me feel so guilty and yet despite my mistake my father wasn't ashamed. It was clear to me that he was very proud of me for having surpassed him. I have no doubt in mind, he was thinking of me and mom till the end. Otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did.

It's sad not having my father around, he was the person I could confide in the most. I remember when I was little; I would always be scared of thunderstorms. Living out in the country there was always a couple storms. I would jump out of bed to run to my parents' room, but stop halfway and just cower there in silence. My father would always check up on me and when he'd see me there, he'd always pick me up gently in his warm arms, calming me down with his soothing voice. Those memories mad me smile. Despite the fact that we were always battling against tyrants, I never let it get me down. So, I treshered every peaceful moment we had together.

Getting up, I took a relaxing stretch and sighed. My father may be gone, but life had to keep on going. I had to be strong for my own sake and for mother as well. I was now Earth's greatest protector, haven taken the honor from my father, and I wasn't going to let him down. Like him, I would protect everyone I loved with my life no matter what.

One day I would get to see him again. And I know he's happy and at peace where he is. Whenever I feel lonely or scared I can always feel his presence as if he were here. Yes, I know he's out there looking after us still. And with that final thought I started walking back home.

And as walked, I could swear if I turned around and looked back up towards the clear blue sky I would see him smiling down at me from the heavens.


End file.
